Augustine Rickback
Augustine Rickback (often called August, sometimes Aug or Auggie) is an original character created mid-2014 by ProjectOWL. He lives in a dystopian future, in the streets of Roation City with a group of nomads known as the Clan of Resistance, or COR. He's the unofficial co-leader of the Clan, and the boyfriend of the Clan's leader, Aldis. Augustine is one of ProjectOWL's most notable OCs, being her first homosexual character. This fact doesn't make him all that different from his other Clanmates, although it's his "Target Reason"; the reason the government wants to execute him. He appeared in the unfinished story Inescapable Reality, where the lead role belonged to a boy named Gyben. ProjectOWL has started writing his own spinoff story, Forerunners, about how he and Aldiss came to found the COR. Forerunners is written in first person, with Augustine narrating. Personality and Appearance Augustine is rather timid in nature, being shy and slightly clingy. August has long, dark, unkempt hair, brown eyes, several scabs and scars on his face an a scarred bottom lip. While appearing timid, he doesn't appear fazed by discriminatory slurs. He also seems, overall, rather somber, constantly worrying about his safety and not being too happy most of the time. History Early Life Augustine was born in the suburbs of Roation, and grew up much like other boys his age would. One of the main principles taught in Roation schools was that a man must marry a woman, and a man can not marry another man and a woman cannot marry another woman, a fact enforced by the government. As Augustine entered grade 8, he began to realize he preferred boys over girls when it came to relationships, particularly his friendship with another boy in his class, Kat. Kat figured August might not be heterosexual, and not sure what homosexuality was at the time, he told his mom. His dad moved out, and presumable told authorities, and his mother tried to protect Augustine, knowing that the government considered all non-heterosexual sexualities genetic dies eases and quarantined sufferers for the fear of them contaminating society, a bunch of fraudulent lies used as an excuse to exterminate all homosexuals. Augustine runs away, coming across a street gang called the Clan of Resistance, founded by a boy named Aldis who is convinced he's a reincarnation of 'fifth Beatle' Stuart Sutcliffe. They form a bond, and continue to travel from place to place with the gang, at one point saving a young boy named Gyben and his friend Rhado from capture. Later, after evading the authorities many times and even saving Aldis from nearly being executed, Augustine suffers a severe bought of stigmata while in the presence of law enforcement, whereupon Aldis seemingly communicates with God, saying that he admitted fault. After that, the skies clear, and the President of Roation dies of unknown causes, marking the beginning of the New Era. Supernatural Tendencies Augustine, like many other members of the COR, has a few supernatural abilities and disabilities. He gets stigmata, bleeding from his palms on occasion and sometimes his forehead, and hears buzzing in his head while this happens. He feels weird when confronted with the number 7 and is sometimes considered a prophet, having precognitive dreams and daydreams. He has the ability, under very strict circumstances, to allow someone to communicate with what is presumed to be God. Friends and family Name - relation - mortality - Target Reason (if clanmate) * Storga Rickback - mother - deceased * Ricynbajwa - father - unknown * Aldis - boyfriend - living - reincarnation * Kat - former boyfriend - deceased - reincarnation * Gyben Worthmine - friend, clanmate - living - savant * Joseph - friend, clanmate - living - deficient eye * Forgie - friend, clan healer - living - webbed feet * Gala - friend, clanmate - living - albino * Locke - friend, clanmate - impaired vision in left eye, deformed nose Trivia * For a long time, Augustine didn't have a concrete appearance. In the beginning, he was said to look like a young Al Pacino. * The choice of the name Augustine was purely random. Category:Original Character Category:ProjectOWL Category:Roation